


Pleasurable Revenge

by Mutakan



Category: Project: Unigenitus (Lara Yokoshima)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamah finds out that Eiji has mated, and wants revenge on the one that mated with Eiji, (based as a 'after' story from Lara's 'Dream No More' manga)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasurable Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, it's me, Cubbie, aka Mutakan, I would just like to say, that I LOVE Lara's art and her mangas, and her fics, and her site, and her forum, and ... * trails off * hm... okay... * she rubs her nose which has turned colors * Hope you guys/ladies enjoyed my FIRST PU FanFic! * smiles and does a happy dance * this is the MOST graphic I had EVER been in a fanfic. As this was one of the first ones I wrote so many years ago. (BTW, please ignore grammar and spelling errors)

Title: Pleasurable Revenge  
Date: 5-6-03 (original posted date), 6-21-05 (revised date)  
Pairings: Kenji x Eiji, Yamah x Kenji x Eiji

He stands on the high mountainside, looking down at some sleeping town. His sleek black wings flare behind him, he snarls, remembering his dreams of his other that he had last night. In his dreams, his other part was mating, mating with someone other then HIM! He growls, seeing his other's mate through his' other's eyes. His arm flashes and punches a hole through a very old pine tree. He had been taking his time, giving his other self a chance to find him first, when this happened. "I'll kill him," he snarls, his wings flare and he takes off into the quiet night air.

~ Mean while ~

Eiji awakes to find him self in bed, alone, again. He sighs and throws his legs over the edge; he sits a moment, rubbing his eyes. He wipes away a stray tear; standing up and walking to the window, naked. He stands at the window, looking out, "Again," he says softly, "a dream." he feels his eyes burn. Despair filling his heart that he didn't hear someone enter the room.

Kenji watches from the bedroom doorway. He looks at Eiji's naked backside. A towel draped over his shoulder, his hair still damp from his shower. He smiles at Eiji, walking up behind him. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Eiji's eyes widen as he feels someone hold on to him, he looks out the window still, not sure he wants to turn around. Startled, he asks, "Kenji?" warm breath tickling the back of his neck. A gentle kiss his placed on this left shoulder.

"Yes." says Kenji, pressing the front of his body flushed up against the back of Eiji's body. He holds onto the other tightly.

"I... " Whispers Eiji, his tears flowing down his cheeks, "I thought... " He sniffles softly, then he says more loudly, "I could have lost you again." he whimpers as he feels Kenji breath hotly over the back of his neck. "Ah."

Kenji looks confused, "What do you mean by 'again'?" he frowns.

Eiji shifts his hips. "Never mind." he whispers.

"Eiji... " He turns him around to face him, looking Eiji in the eyes, Kenji continues, "Listen to me. I am here... and I will never leave you." he gets a serious look on his face, his blue eyes boring into Eiji's golden ones. "I will protect you. With my own life if necessary!"

Eiji lowers his gaze, his tears still flowing, he laughs softly, "Heh, your only saying that... to make me feel better." he shifts from foot to foot, feeling odd some how.

Kenji drops his hands from Eiji's shoulders, "If I have to give my life for you, I... " He trails off, as Eiji looks him in the eyes. He looks back, as Eiji pulls him close, hugging him closely to his body.

"No." Eiji whispers into Kenji's ear, his arms warped around Kenji's waist. Resting his chin gently on Kenji's shoulder. "Anything, but that." He can feel something inside him grow, he hears Kenji whisper his name, and thinks to him self. 'I understand now... Kenji.' he feels more tears fall from his eyes, saying out loud, "I don't want you to leave... I don't want to be alone again..." he moves his head up, so he can look into Kenji's eyes. "Ever again." he whispers against Kenji's lips, he moves forward a bit and presses his lips against the other man’s.

A little shocked that Eiji made the advancement, but none too upset about it. He presses his lips against Eiji's, parting them slightly. Darting his tongue out to lick at his full lips. He smirks as he hears a moan come from Eiji's slowly parting lips. He moves his hands to warp around his waist, pulling him tight against his body. He can feel himself slowly become hard; he starts to thrust his hips gently.

He gasps, feeling Kenji's hardness against his lower stomach, he thrusts his hips back, running his tongue over Kenji's. He moans loudly, moving his hands to grip at Kenji's shoulders.

As Eiji moans, he thrusts his tongue into his mouth, running the tip over his tongue and teeth. He takes his hands and slowly runs them down his back. Down then back up, spreading his fingers to feel more of his soft skin, his hands rests over the area were the wings came from last night. He thinks to him self, 'My angel, mine always.' he pulls back from the kiss, and moves to lick at his neck. His hands roaming back down his back, down to cup his ass. He holds them firmly, pulling the cheeks apart, and then pushing them back together again, then apart.

Eiji moans loudly, pushes Kenji toward the bed, his breathing coming in short pants. He thrusts his hips against Kenji's almost desperately.

"Patients, you'll get me soon." whispers Kenji. He rests back upon the bed, pulling Eiji on top of himself.

Eiji whimpers, thrusting his hard length against Kenji's thigh. "Want you, take me." he moans, running his hands down Kenji's bare chest, his hands pulling at the waist of his pants. "Off..." he moans in frustration. "Now!" he growls, opening the button and zipping down the fly carefully, noticing that Kenji is wearing nothing underneath.

Kenji helps the other man slip his pants off; he smirks up at him, his erection springing free, hard against his own stomach. Pre-cum started leaking onto Kenji’s stomach. He reaches over his head and opens the bedside drawer and pulls out a tube of lubrication. He opens it and spreads some onto his fingers, Eiji moans, watching him with half lidded eyes. Straddling Kenji's hips, he grabs the lube and gathers some onto his fingers, and palm, he moves his hand down and starts to stroke Kenji's hard length. Kenji throws back his head, losing himself to the feel of Eiji's hand, he looks down and almost climaxes. They way Eiji looks back into his eyes is heart warming, he moves his lubed hand down to prep his new lover.

"Kenji!" he gasps, as a lubed finger enters him; he's still slightly loose from last night, not having noticed that until now. He removes Kenji's hand from him, and positions Kenji to his entrance, then slowly lowers his hips. He throws back his head as the tip slips in, moaning Kenji's name.

Kenji grimaces reminding himself not to orgasm yet. He moves his lubed hand to Eiji's erection, and strokes him slowly. Groaning his name, resting his head back against the pillows. He gazes up at Eiji's flushed face. He moans loudly as he feels Eiji take him to the hilt.

Eiji looks down, and licks his lips. He leans down and kisses Kenji softly. He sits back up, panting; he raises him self, then thrusts back down again. Causing Kenji to gasp, and himself to shudder. He suddenly feels wind against his back, but ignores it. He starts to bounce on Kenji's lap. With each intake of Kenji's hard length, Eiji feels his body shudder in pleasure.

"And to think, I thought you were the dominant one, Eiji..." says a voice behind him. His eyes widen as he is grabbed by the shoulders and torn away from Kenji.

"What the fuck!?" yells Kenji, sitting up. His eyes go wide as he sees a man with black bat-like wings holding onto his Eiji. He stands up, pulling his pants up as he goes, but stops suddenly. He has seen this guy before, but where?

"Kenji!" yells Eiji, his erection gone. He thrashes in his captors arms. Trying to pull away, as a finger brushes over the marks on this cheek. He gasps, feeling his back burn, then a feathery touch on his bare back, and legs. "What!?" he looks over his shoulders and sees white wings, and someone's face, his eyes widen. "It can’t be!" he whispers shocked. He stares into cool blue eyes, white almost silver hair falling into his captor’s eyes. "Yamah..." he whispers, and the one with the bat-like wings smirks.

"You remember me, how nice. And to think, I was being to think you had forgotten about little ol' me." he smirks, throwing a nasty look at Kenji, "What with this human. We are better than him, Eiji, far MUCH better." he licks at Eiji's shoulders, an odd sounding purr coming from him.

"Get your hands off him!" yells Kenji, his hands ball up into fists.

Yamah smirks at him, feeling the human’s emotions. His eyes widen as an image of Dr. Mamoru flash before his eyes. Images of Mamoru between Kenji's spread legs, while the boy rests on his back. He smirks, thinking, 'So, the good doctor gets around I see.' he snickers at this. He pushes Eiji to his knees. "You have taken something that I can’t get back, from him!" he yells at Kenji. "Though, with what I know of you, it would be 'interesting' to keep you around." he snickers as Kenji's jaw drops.

"Now I remember you! I saw you when I touched Eiji's tattoo in the hospital!" He gasps. He steps toward Eiji. "I don’t know what you mean about taking something from him. But I don’t really care either! I want you out of this house! NOW!" he yells, glaring daggers at the demon.

Yamah only laughs, he moves his hand over his chest and his skin-like suit disappears. He bends down and tilts Eiji's head back, kissing him forcefully on the mouth.

Eiji gasps, trying to push away Yamah. Though as they kiss, he starts to remember something long forgotten. He remembers a scared Yamah, his twin. He always looked after his twin; he even took him one night, knowing that after Yamah takes him too, they would never have to worry about anyone breaking them apart ever again. Though he thinks that is a little late. He can already feel Kenji's and Yamah's mind in his at the same moment. He slowly starts to give in, even though he has lost the chance of being one with his twin forever, he can still be there for him.

Kenji gasps as he sees Eiji give in, and frowns as he sees him grow hard again. He lowers his eyes to the floor, wishing to die.

Yamah, breaks the kiss and walks over to Kenji, he raises his hand. When Eiji stops him, pulling his arm down. "Don't please, for me?" he asks, pressing a kiss into Yamah's shoulder. Yamah sighs, and moves his other hand to grab at Kenji's chin. Bringing his head up, looking into his eyes, Yamah leans in close, his breath flowing over Kenji's lips. He closes the distant between them, and kisses Kenji hard. "Thank you," whispers Eiji, he moves to stand behind Kenji he moves his hands down his sides. He re-opens Kenji's jeans and pulls them down his hips. He removes the pants and tosses them to the side.

Yamah pulls back from the kiss, he looks down to see Eiji remove Kenji's pants. He smirks, looking up and into Kenji's eyes. "Horny little thing, isn’t he?" he smirks at Kenji's dumbfounded nod. He licks his lips and looks at his twin. "Get on the bed, on your back, and spread those wanton legs of yours." Eiji moans and climbs onto the bed, and does as Yamah asks. He pushes Kenji back onto the bed, "Take him, as I prep and then take you." he growls.

Kenji gulps and does as told. He climbs between Eiji's spread thighs, and positions himself once again. He moans loudly as he is enveloped in tight sleek heat. He pouts as he sees that Eiji's wings have disappeared. He thrusts in to the hilt. He moans as he feels Yamah's hands on his back. His moaning growing louder as he feels the hands slide down his back to spread his ass cheeks. He gasps loudly as he feels wet fingers circle around his puckered opening.

"Should I prep you, or... should I just take you, like this? Make you pay for taking Eiji's mind from me!" he growls as he thrust a finger into Kenji. Kenji gasps, arching his back, driving deeper into Eiji. Making him wither in pleasure. Yamah nips at Kenji's shoulders, moving now two fingers into him, his other hand lubing his own hard length. Once he feels Kenji is ready, he slips his fingers free, and thrusts his erection deeply into Kenji's body. Kenji screams, having it being a while since he was last on bottom. He moans loudly as Yamah's erection rubs against his prostate. He thrusts back, then forth, driving him self on Yamah, then him self back into Eiji.

"Yes, more!" moans Eiji, arching his back; he moves a hand down to stroke at his own hard length.

Kenji gasps, as Eiji gets tighter, his own ass squeezing around Yamah's hard length.

Yamah growls, grabbing onto Kenji's hips, he pulls him back roughly. Taking him hard and fast. He pushes Kenji into and out of Eiji with each thrust; soon Eiji is scream in over load. Coating his fingers and Kenji's chest with his own semen. He tightens around Kenji's hard length, stealing his breath away. Kenji gasps, groaning out his pleasure, and coats Eiji's inner walls with his release.

Yamah lick his lips, his eyes burning with lust. 'I think I will keep this one, he makes a good uke.' he smirks to himself. He thrusts twice more into Kenji’s awaiting body, growing tense as he fills the man below him with his hot seed. He feels his mind fill will Kenji's and Eiji's thoughts. His eyes widen as their thoughts fade, so he is alone in his own mind. He looks over Kenji's shoulder, and sees the same look in Eiji's eyes.

"My head feels funny." groans Kenji. "I could feel both of you in my mind, and now it's gone." he rubs at his temple. Then turns his head to look at Yamah, his wings gone. "What was that?"

Yamah pulls out of Kenji, and plops down next to Eiji's sated form. Kenji does the same with Eiji, and plops on Eiji's other side. "Our kind, when we mate, we connect our minds with our mate." Says Yamah, looking at Eiji's slowly softening face. "But, when we mated you... it must have short circuited." Yamah thinks a moment, as Eiji falls asleep exhausted, so much having happened to him in a short amount of time. "Although, this has turned out to be a really pleasurable revenge indeed." he smirks.

"Your 'kind'? Your a demon, huh?" Kenji asks, looking at Eiji's soft face. "And he's a angel," he looks up at Yamah.

"I guess you could say that, though all I remember of my childhood, is pain and Eiji."

"Pain?" he looks into Yamah's eyes, as they fill will sorrow. "What kind of pain?

Looking down at Eiji, not meeting Kenji's eyes, feeling shy for some reason. "We were experimented on, for many years together. He and I." Yamah pets Eiji's hair. "But when we were still little, they took him away from me. But, I swore I would find him again. And finish our bonding. But you took that way." he looks up at him.

Kenji tilts his head to the side. "But you’re free now, from your pain. And you have Eiji again. Is the bonding thing a big deal now?" Kenji hopes not, as little that he knows of Yamah, he still does not really want to let Eiji go.

"Not really, we were only going to do it to stay together. But, you are right. I am free now. Free to do what I want!" he smirks, running a hand up Kenji's side, "I think I will stay around here for a while, what do you say to that?" Yamah smirks as Kenji moans.

"Fine with me, but I get to be top next time." smirks Kenji, moving to thrust his hand down Yamah's back, groping his butt.

"Fine, but I mount Eiji." he pouts, as Kenji starts to laugh. "It's not funny!" he snarls and pounces.

~ Sometime later ~

A young male with black hair and green eyes. And a long black tail, with matching black cat ears enters the room. He looks around and blushes as the scent of sex hits his nose. His eyes fall on a bed that has three males on top the sheets, their legs and arms entangled. He blushes deeply, and backs out of the room. "Oops, wrong fic!" he giggles and races down the hall to find Caleb for some 'fun'.

The End!


End file.
